


That Damn Purple Shirt

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, John Watson is Not Gay, John can't take it anymore, Johnlock - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Purple Shirt of Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Sherlock's purple shirt is sooo tight. John can't take it anymore.





	That Damn Purple Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This my first smutty Johnlock fic. I just wanted to get it out of my system after months of reading! Just a quick one shot. Let me know what you think.

John Watson wasn't gay. At least that's what he kept telling himself. Especially on mornings like these when he wakes up panting and with the hardest erection that he's had since he was 14 years old.

If he wasn't having nightmares about being back in Afghanistan and getting shot then he was having THE most vivid sex dreams that he's had in his life about his very male flatmate. In this particular dream they had just finished a particularly exciting case and then ended up back at the flat for the best shag of their life on the couch in the sitting room. And it was always that purple shirt. That damn purple shirt. He was always wearing that purple shirt. It was two sizes too small. It was so tight that the buttons were screaming and on the verge of popping off and taking someone's eye out. The damn shirt was so tight and Sherlock insisted on wearing that shirt day after day. And John had to see him wearing that shirt day after day and it drove him absolutely batty. It drove John right up the wall. John Watson was not gay not one bit. Besides he didn't even know if Sherlock was even capable of having sexual feelings. He didn't even know if Sherlock even realized what he did to John. Or anyone else for that matter. He was very attractive and that shirt was so goddamn tight.

It was still early so John decided that he had time to take care of his problem before he got out of bed. He tried his best to think of breasts and curvy hips but all he could do was think of Sherlock and his tight purple shirt. But John was not gay. Not even a little.

\------------------------------------------  
John shuffled, bleary eyed down the stairs from his room and towards the bathroom. As he approached the door he could hear the shower running. 'Sherlock must be in the shower.' he thought. He made his way into the kitchen and filled the kettle and flipped it on.

John headed down to the front door of the flat to gather the newspapers for the day and by the time he got back the kettle had boiled. He made his tea and sat down at the table to read the newspapers.

After a few minutes Sherlock emerged from his bedroom fastening the cufflinks of that damn tight purple shirt. John attempted not to choke on his tea.

"Anything interesting in the newspaper today?" Sherlock asked leaning over John's shoulder.

"Yes. Seems there's been a string of burglaries in Brixton." John said.

"Really?" Sherlock asked ducking his face next to John's to read the article. He was so close that John could feel the hot water from his shower evaporating off of him. And he could smell his shampoo. Apples and lavender and mint. Maybe the mint was toothpaste. The words on the newspaper blurred as John breathed in Sherlock's scent. Warm, humid, lavender, mint, something else, just Sherlock....

Sherlock was going on about how NSY should have seen the answer... "right in front of their faces"... "won't even bother to help."... "Idiots." But John wasn't really paying attention. 

"God, you smell good." John breathed.

Sherlock stopped mid sentence and turned his face to look at John. "Oh."

Had he really just said that out loud? John felt his whole face go pink. Oh god. 

Sherlock stood up straight. "Thank you. It's a new shampoo." Sherlock moved around to the other side of the table and peered into his microscope. "I think I'll go visit Molly today. She said she might have some specimens I can have." 

Sherlock continued to ramble on about the experiment that he wanted to do on said specimens, but again, John wasn't paying attention. 'Are you kidding me?' Sherlock was acting like he hadn't said anything at all. Not that he actually meant to have said that out loud. John wasn't sure whether to be relieved or mad that Sherlock wasn't making a big deal out of John's slip up. John was still staring at the same spot on the newspaper when....

"John? Are you even listening to me?"

John looked up at Sherlock. "Hmm?"

Sherlock stood up again and put his hands on his hips, stretching the buttons on that damn purple shirt to their limit. The shirt was peeking open and John could see a little bit of Sherlock's chest. He just couldn't take it. He needed out. He needed...

"Honestly, John. I know I talk whether you are here or not but I..." 

John stood quickly knocking his chair to the floor and stalked around the table. "I can't take it anymore, Sherlock." He said shoving Sherlock back against the refrigerator. 

"What? What are you doing?" Sherlock stammered.

"This damn purple shirt." John splays his hands across Sherlock's chest. "Do you have any idea what it does to me?" He runs his fingers down the buttons then rips Sherlock's shirt open, sending buttons flying across the kitchen.

"Hey! This is my favorite shirt." Sherlock squeaks.

"It's mine too." John says pulling Sherlock down by his shirt collar and crushing their mouths together. Sherlock went stiff and wide eyed but then when John's tongue dipped into his mouth, Sherlock relaxed into the kiss and went a little weak in the knees.

John pulls away and begins putting sloppy kisses down Sherlock's neck. 

"I thought you weren't gay." Sherlock states breathlessly.

"I'm not." John says passing Sherlock's collarbone with a nip.

"Erm.. ok..but..." Sherlock starts.

"Stop talking now." John says as he makes his way to Sherlock's nipple. He sucks on it before he takes it gently between his teeth. Sherlock groans and reaches a hand up and puts it on the back of John's neck. 

John continues to kiss his way down Sherlock's chest until he ends up on his knees. He runs his hands up Sherlock's legs and kisses the spot just below his belly button before looking up at Sherlock for permission.

He looks down at John and nods his answer. John moves his hand over the bulge in front of his face and presses lightly. Sherlock sighs deeply and presses back with his hips. John can feel him get harder in his hand and starts rubbing him rhythmically through his trousers while still kissing the skin right above his belt buckle. Sherlock begins to move his hips in time with John's hand.

"John...please..." Sherlock breathes. John makes quick work of Sherlock's belt and kisses his hardness as he unzips his trousers and slips them down to Sherlock's knees. John kisses and nips at Sherlock's cock through his pants and then buries his face in his balls and breaths in, eliciting several long groans from Sherlock. John runs his fingers under the waistband of Sherlock's pants before tugging them down. 

Sherlock's cock bobs out in front of John's face. John doesn't waste any time and looks up at Sherlock's face as he takes him into his mouth. Sherlock's head lolls against he fridge as he lets out a breathy "uhhh". This only encourages John more who grabs the base of Sherlock's cock for more control and swallows him whole. He uses his hand to twist and pump as he bobs Sherlock in and out of his mouth. 

"Oh... John... this isn't going to take very long." Sherlock moans.

"Good." John yanks his pajama bottoms down over his own throbbing cock and begins working himself with his other hand.

Sherlock looks down and notices John touching himself. "John... are you... oh god..." he moans, on the verge of coming completely undone. 

John keeps his pace steady, and Sherlock starts to move his hips in time with him.

"Close, John... so close..." Sherlock manages.

"Yeah? Come for me then." John says then puts his mouth back around Sherlock. John pumps with his hand, his mouth only on the tip of Sherlock's cock, swirling his tongue around it. Then he sucks Sherlock down his throat and back. Once, twice, three times and Sherlock's coming hard, his orgasm starting even before his release pours into John's mouth. Then John is there with him, his release making a sticky mess all over his hand, his pajama bottoms and the floor.

Sherlock's legs collapse and he slides down to sit on the floor. John wipes his hand on his bottoms and stands. He gets a tea towel out of a drawer, wets it in the sink and crouches to wipe the mess off of the floor. 

"Finally tired of lying to yourself?" Sherlock says still out of breath.

"What?"

"Your attraction to me. You were finally tired of lying to yourself. You've been having very explicit dreams about me for months."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." John says heading to the bathroom.

"But you want to know. Admit it! You know I'm right!" Sherlock calls after him as he shuts the bathroom door.

John smiles. "You're always right."


End file.
